A particular application of the invention relates to carry bags which can be utilised in carrying surfboards, body boards and the like. Such carry bags have become common place in the transportation of surfboards for the purposes of protecting the surfboards in transportation and for ease of transportation. In the case of surfboards the difficulty that is created is that the carry bags tend to be quite voluminous in order to be able to accommodate the surfboard and as a result can be difficult to carry and occupy a large amount of space both when empty and when containing a surfboard. This situation is further exacerbated by the fact that they are often formed of a multi-layered material which includes a layer of a padding material which can become bunched around the sides of the bag.